The Internet is evolving from a human-oriented connection network in which human beings generate and consume information to the Internet of things (IoT) in which information is transmitted/received and processed between distributed elements such as things. The Internet of everything (IoE) technology is emerging, which combines the IoT with big data processing through connectivity to a cloud server or the like.
For IoT implementation, technologies such as sensing, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interfacing, and security are required. Recently, techniques including a sensor network for interconnection between things, machine to machine (M2M) communication, and machine type communication (MTC) have been studied.
An intelligent Internet Technology (IT) service of creating new values for human livings by collecting and analyzing data generated from interconnected things may be provided in an IoT environment. The IoT may find its applications in a wide range of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart appliance, and state-of-the art medical service, through convergence between existing IT technologies and various industries.
In traditional light control, one or more lights selected by a user are controlled. This light control scheme has limitations in its effectiveness in efficiently selecting a light in consideration of visual comfort or energy saving for a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure.